living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
An Attempted Apocalypse
10 - March 2016, GM: Lee, Hunters: Elliot, Anna, Hans, Jackie, Luiz, Player: Chloe Large storms in California led to the hunters attempting to evacuate the entire state, time will tell how that went. While there they discovered a group of Tez-altered fae who hoped to impress Tezcatlipoca by moving up the programme for the apocalypse. Winter Fae were there to help prevent this and a Treaty was struck between Hell and the Winter Fae that will extend until after the Tezcatlipoca threat has been resolved. This intermediary apocalypse was averted - the original apocalypse is still full steam ahead unfortunately. Well past midnight in an underground bunker in East Stark, ND [I’m here for the report.] Fuck... Lucif-the hell you doing here? [Language, Elliot.] Jackie...Tom... [Won’t wake up while I’m here, I guarantee it. I don’t want to spend any more time with you or your doomed patchwork family than I need to.] The Treaty’s in my bag. It's with the Winter Lady directly. It’s a tough deal but you said it was important so I made a few concessions. [I’ll have my lawyers look it over. Now, a report, and let’s keep it concise this time.] Storms all up and down the coasts. Rain, wind, thunder and lightning - real literal End of Days shit, y’know? What did the prophecy say? Shu and Tephnut shall make war upon their son…. There’s one left, Lucifer, the eclipse - that’s all that’s left before.... [I’m '''aware', Elliot. Continue.]'' Everyone’s starting to catch on - maybe they don’t quite know what’s going on, but normal people know that something is about to hit the fan. We hit a checkpoint in Alturas and I end up taking an entirely unwanted trip through my Wonder Years when a spell to keep my identity from the masses of military resulted in me being stuck in the body of a twelve-year old for a good hour. Look, I’m not saying it impacted on the mission or anything - but folks are a little less keen to listen to what you’re saying when you haven’t hit puberty yet. Luckily, we didn’t have to send a pre-teen in to convince the Army to evacuate the state… cos we were able to send a talking cat in to do that job instead. I don’t even know, Luci, there were some weird hunters on this trip. While we were at the base of operations we realised something more might be happening around here. Jackie saw these smoky jaguar forms surrounding the military base of operations and gaining substance quickly. They were clearly working under the orders of some big malevolent presence so we did a quick sweep of the town to find areas of magic use. There were two areas, in opposite directions from the military base - one in a small cemetery, the other in a field outside of town. We found the source of the jaguars in an unmarked mausoleum in the cemetery.It was a mirror acting as a portal to apparently a massive jaguar spirit…..distillery - there was a prayer for the apocalypse in engraved Aztec runes around the edge. It had been set up by a small group of Wild Fae aligned with Tez who were trying to bring up the schedule for the Apocalypse. Three of them were set up on a hill with a whole bunch of the jaguars that escaped from the mirror before we smashed it. They weren’t strong but we had to act quickly - even with the power of Hans' undead army and the Winter Fae on our side - because they were gaining strength as the ritual progressed. But that’s what you’re really here for, eh, Luci? The Winter Fae. The other focus of magic - in the field - was a bunch of Winter Fae who were here to try and stop the Wild Fae. They were keen to work together to stop this apocalypse ritual but weren’t so open for a Treaty with Hell. You really need to work on you PR up here - people are getting the impression that you’re evil... [Elliot…] Yeah, yeah, I get it - on with the report, Elliot. That’s pretty much it. We crashed that party. Amatuer hour at the Apocalypse was over. The battle was an absolute nightmare - Rollo got out of control and killed another hunter and I wasn’t able to do anything because your method of ‘recovering damages’ is leaving me unable to make decisions in battle. The three Fae weren’t enough. When they went down I turned on the leftover jaguar spirits milling around, flailing the sword wildly as I sought out that release - I don’t even want to think about who I would have moved on to when they ran out. You are making me a worse hunter, Lucifer. How do you expect me to help stop the apocalypse if I can’t get in a fight without trying to kill everyone on the field? [I agree that I went a little too far with the damages recovery….] Oh, thank fuck- [I’m not saying I’m going to stop - you signed on to that contract, I’m simply following out the processing of that agreement. But you can’t have missed the new ability I bestowed upon you.] The healing. We wouldn’t have made it out of Redding without it. [That wasn’t part of the contracted terms… it came from goodness of my heart.] Bullshit. [And any - '''indirect' - pleasure that I garner through watching you patch together your pathetic mortal flesh while I wait for the next time you screw up and I can get my hands you - well, that’s all just incidental. '' It’s been so long since I got to work on a live human soul - I confess to having acquired a taste for it. Sleep tight, Elliot.]